The Stones of Hope
by the hunter Orophin
Summary: Now that Harry has turned 17 everything has changed. Dumbledore has given Harry another task to complete. will he be able to do it? And what exactly are these Stones of Hope? Bad summary I know . Read Enjoy and Review!
1. A day to remember

**AN/ Hi, This is my first ever attempt at writing a story. I hope some of you will like it. This story is set just before Harry's 7th year but HBP an DH have been ignored. **

**Disclaimer: If I was JKR would this really be the first story i've ever written?**

The stones of hope

Chapter 1 A day to remember

It wasn't a very hot night in Little Whinging on the 31st of July 1997. A slight breeze made the leaves of every tree rustle softly and a nearly clear sky showed a waning moon. In a small bedroom of Private Drive number four, a boy with jet black hair and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt tried to sleep.

Harry Potter couldn't get any sleep this night. He glanced at the alarm clock, 2 minutes past midnight. Today was his 17th birthday, he was finally of age, but he didn't feel like celebrating at all. Yesterday was possibly the worst day in his young and already troubled life. The horrors he had seen were weighing heavy on his mind. He went over the entire day again in his mind.

The day itself started out great, a clear sky and a nice warm sun starting to heat up the ground. Even Uncle Vernon's foul mood couldn't stop Harry's happy mood. He was supposed to go shopping in Diagon Alley with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh, you're not gone yet" Uncle Vernon said with bitter disappointment as Harry entered the living room. " Go already I don't want you hanging around here anymore" he continued. Harry had decided this morning that he wouldn't get angry, mostly because it would be his last day in this horrible house. He lifted an eyebrow at his uncle and said: "Don't worry uncle, today is the last day that my presence will bother you. I'm leaving tomorrow". When Harry finished that last phrase Uncle Vernon's eyes lit up just like Harry expected. Though he was very happy about Harry leaving Vernon just couldn't say any nice words to the young wizard. " About time, isn't it?" was his response. Harry grinned and let it slide, Vernon wouldn't get him angry today.

Dudley on the other hand seemed to be slightly disappointed by Harry's statement. After all, Harry did save his life when those Dementors attacked. But Harry never saw the look on Dudley's face because he saw movement on the street. A large black car parked in front of the house and a horde of very familiar people stepped out. This time Harry's grin was almost reaching his ears, his real family had arrived. With a quick "Bye" he went outside and greeted Hermione and the Weasley's.

"Hi guys, great to see you again, I thought I was going mad in there". But Harry didn't come any farther because Mrs. Weasley gave him a warm bone crushing hug. "Harry how wonderful to see you again, oh my you are way too skinny, look at you all bones and no flesh, have those muggles even been feeding you, wait here I'll go in and tell them they need to feed you better". She said as she walked towards the house. "NO! please don't" pleaded Harry. " Honestly I don't mind anymore, I won't return here after tomorrow anyway, so please just let it be". "Molly just don't, like Harry said he won't be returning after tomorrow so leave them be, you can feed him tomorrow as much as you want when he is at the Burrow". Mr. Weasley said when he saw Harry's terrified face. Mrs. Weasley gave in. "Well all right then, but just this once".

Ron gave Harry a brotherly hug and said: " Hi Harry, I hope those muggles didn't give you too much trouble." "Nah not that much" was Harry's response. While Hermione held him in her arms more firmly than he was used to. " wow, you really missed me didn't you 'Mione?" " Of course I did, what else did you expect? I'm happy to see you again".

Harry looked at the last person standing there, the only one who still hadn't made a sound. With her small frame and her fiery red hair she was quite a sight. Harry was shocked to register that Ginny seemed a lot more beautiful than last year. He gave her a quick hug and said: " You look amazing Gin". Ginny blushed and thanked him for the compliment before giving Harry another hug. Now it was Harry's time to blush as Ginny let him go after a short time when Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"Harry, Dumbledore floo messaged us earlier today, he wants to meet with you today in the Leaky Cauldron if you don't mind". He said when Harry looked at him. Harry gave it a thought and said. " I don't mind, but what time does he want to meet me there?" "I don't know Harry, he said he would send Fawkes when it was time for the chat" was Mr. Weasley's answer. "Alright then, so are we ready to go?" Harry asked. When everybody nodded in the affirmative they stepped inside the ministry car and took off to London.

When they entered the Leaky Cauldron it was packed with people. Harry couldn't blame them, it sure was a beautiful day for a visit to Diagon Alley. He just hoped not too many people would recognise him so he could have a nice and relaxed visit.

"So where do we go first?" was Ron's question. "Well, I need to get a new set of robes. The old ones are getting a little too small for comfort so that could be a start" said Harry while looking for more familiar faces inside the Leaky Cauldron. He found Tonks, or rather, Tonks found him. "Wotcher Harry, good to see you, how are you?" "Tonks!, I'm fine, how about you?" " As good as can be expected with this lunatic running around". She answered him. "Off to get your stuff for Hogwarts are you? Well best be careful, just because you haven't heard from him in a while doesn't mean he isn't out there!" Tonks said with a sad grin.

They said goodbye to Tonks and made their way to Madam Malkin's. There Harry got himself a new set of robes and a set of new battle robes he saw on display before entering the store. "Honestly Harry were those battle robes really necessary?" Hermione asked annoyed. "Well they looked really cool and with old Voldie out there and us running in to him on more than one occasion I thought it would make a fine investment" Harry answered hotly. Hermione thought about it for a moment" you're probably right, so, what's next?"

"well I thought I heard you say earlier today that you need some new quills, so why don't we go to Amanuensis Quills over there?" Ron said with a smile. Hermione gave an almost unnoticeable smile back but Harry noticed. " I wonder when those two will finally stop this idiocy and just tell each other how they feel and get together". He thought to himself.

After they went inside and bought some quills they decided to get some ice cream, so they slowly made their way towards Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They saw some familiar faces but only greeted them in passing. Harry had just finished his ice cream when a blinding flash made Harry turn his face away to keep his sight. Fawkes appeared telling Harry that it was time for his meeting with Dumbledore. "Sorry guys I really need to go, Dumbledore is waiting for me." "Don't worry about it mate, good luck, and don't forget to tell us everything". Was Ron's supporting answer. "Only tell them when Dumbledore says it's alright". Said Mr. Weasley while Mrs. Weasley was telling Ron off. Harry shot a last look at the group and grabbed fawkes' tail, and with another blinding flash Harry was gone.

**AN/ So what do you think? Please leave a review and if you do please do not forget to include whether I should upload more chapters or not. **

**Thank you for reading and hopefully till next time.**

**Orophin**


	2. Talking to Dumbledore

**AN/ Hi Everyone,**

** I'm very happy some-one allready reviewed and told me i should carry on with the story. **

** thank you for that wonderfull review! now i have some pointers to improve my writing. **

** If you're dissapointed that you haven't found out why Harry's day was so bad you just have to wait a little **

** longer. I am already very happy with the fact that i haven't written 12 chapters for nothing.**

** Well this AN is allready too long so have fun reading the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't need to work this hard if I was JKR do I? I probably wouldn't need to shave this often either.**

Chapter 2 Talking to Dumbledore

With a flash of light Harry appeared in a small room of the Leaky Cauldron. He took in his surroundings carefully. Two nice and comfortable chairs stood beside a small table in front of a warm fireplace. A small window in the back of the room gave a nice view over a small part of Diagon Alley.

A wizarding painting of a rather heavy man hung on the wall opposite to the fireplace. "At least he isn't as fat as Uncle Vernon" Harry thought to himself. He looked around the room again, he hadn't seen Dumbledore. "Maybe he Disillusioned himself and expects me to find him" he muttered to himself softly. "Homenum Revelio" he whispered. Nothing, there was no one else in the room.

He heard a floorboard creak outside the room. He whipped around at the sound training his wand at the door ready to curse the one coming through it. But when the door opened he saw the amused face of Albus Dumbledore.

"A bit jumpy are we Harry? Well it's a good thing you have that reflex, it might save your life one day" Dumbledore chuckled.

"What did you want to talk to me about sir?"

"Ah, straight to business." Dumbledore said. "I didn't just ask you to be here for business, I also wanted to know how you were doing." He took place in one of the comfortable chairs. "Tea, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes please sir" Harry answered while taking a seat himself. Dumbledore conjured a teapot and some cups.

"So Harry, how have you been doing?" He said while pouring a cup of tea. And handing it to Harry.

"I've been fine sir" Harry said. "My Aunt and Uncle haven't been better than previous years but at least I can get out of there tomorrow." He took a sip of his tea while waiting for Dumbledore's response.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "The blood ward will fail tomorrow around noon, best make sure you're out of the house by then. Do you want me to arrange something?"

"Well sir, I am capable of apparating, so I wanted to ask if you might be able to send Dobby to collect my stuff." Harry thought for a moment and added: "And maybe you could send Professor Lupin and Tonks too, for both my protection against Death Eaters and the Dursley's protection against me. You know just in case." Dumbledore gave a small smile at that.

"I think that can be arranged, Dobby will be happy to know you asked for him yourself, he'll go out of his way to help you I'm sure about that." He said. "And I'll ask Remus and Nymphadora to assist you in your… Great escape so to say."

"Thank you sir" Harry said happily. Both wizards sat in silence for a while as they drank their tea.

"By the way, how is the order doing?" Dumbledore's face turned grave.

"Not that well, it seems that Voldemort is always one step ahead. He has been rather quiet lately but we believe it is because he is planning something big. We just don't know what it is yet"

Worried Harry took another sip of his tea. "Let us hope he stays quiet long enough for us to prepare for an attack or something."

"Indeed, that is our hope, but for now if he attacks, I don't believe we can stop him just yet."

"So what was the reason you wanted me here sir?" Harry asked nervously.

Dumbledore shifted in his seat. 'That's not a good sign' Harry thought to himself. Dumbledore seemed about as nervous as Harry was though he seemed hide it a little better.

"Well Harry, I need you to take these stones and protect them well. These stones are very valuable." Harry saw that both stones had markings of some kind. He couldn't make out what it was supposed to be, but somehow he knew it would be important.

"I assume you haven't heard the legend about the Stones of Sapphirus?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir, I haven't heard of that legend before."

"I'll just give you the short version then. Only a few have heard of this legend, and even less believes it to be real.

A few thousand years ago when wizardry was first discovered, five stones were created using an old and forgotten ritual. When those five stones are united again they, according to legend, are able to bring hope in a world that is shrouded in darkness."

Dumbledore saw Harry sit there with a confused look on his face. "Do you get what I'm trying to say Harry?"

"Ehrm, five stones, very old, bring them together and it will bring hope?" He asked unsurely.

"Yes, but those stones can only be reunited by a wizard who is pure at heart to have the desired effect. It is not known what will happen as they haven't been used in over fifteen hundred years.

What we do know is that if the stones activate our side will stand a bigger chance of stopping Voldemort. It will bring hope. And that's why these stones are also known as The Stones of Hope."

"But sir," Harry started, seeing an obvious problem. "You said five stones, but you only gave me two."

"That is correct," Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes. "Three of the stones are still missing but I'm sure you will have no problem finding those stones, and I believe that you can make this hope come to life."

Harry gulped, yet another heavy load was put on his shoulders. "Well sir, if you think I can do this, who am I, to say no."

"Thank you Harry, you've made an old man very happy saying those words, and very proud as well if I might add."

Harry suddenly remembered something. "Sir, are these stones 'The power the Dark Lord knows not'"? Dumbledore seemed to think about it for a moment before answering.

"They might very well be Harry, but I still believe that the prophecy meant love Harry."

"Am I allowed to tell Ron, Hermione and Ginny?"

"Would I stop you from doing just that if I told you that you can't tell them?" Harry flashed a grin.

"My best bet is that it wouldn't sir." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well off you go then, I believe your friends are waiting for you. Oh and those friends are the only ones allowed to know"

"Thank you sir, I'll do everything I can to get those stones together sir." And with that Harry left the small room of the Leaky Cauldron.

Once Harry reached the pub part of the Leaky Cauldron he already saw his friends waiting for him. "C'mon mate, spill it." Was Ron's greeting.

"Sorry man, I can't tell, not here." He turned to the rest of the group and faced Hermione who had begun to speak.

"Are you ready to get our books Harry? We've already got everything else"

"You youngsters will have to wait a little bit longer. Arthur and I have some business of our own to do so why don't you ask Tom for a room to wait in for some time okay?" Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione.

After they arranged an empty room with Tom they rushed up the stairs to get a private conversation going. "Can you tell us now what Dumbledore wanted to see you for?" Ginny asked innocently. In way of response Harry simply took out the stones Dumbledore had given to him.

"He wants you to start a stone collection?" Ron asked confused. Hermione sighed.

"Honestly Ron, why on earth would Dumbledore ask Harry to start collecting stones?"

"Yeah well, that's what confused me in the first place." Ron told her.

"Dumbledore wouldn't have given you those if it wasn't Important, would he Harry? Ginny asked eagerly. Now Hermione and Ron also focused their attention at Harry.

"Who of you has ever heard of the legend of The Stones of Sapphirus?" He asked with a grin. When they all said never to have heard about it, Harry started to explain what the legend is and what it might mean for their battle against Voldemort. They all paid close attention to what he said.

After he finished his explanation he heard Hermione ask. "So these Stones, might be able to turn the tide?" Harry nodded.

"We just don't know what the effect will be, maybe it gives power or simply show how we are to defeat Voldemort. We don't know."

"And you're supposed to find the other three?" Ron asked to see if he understood everything Harry had said.

"Yes, Dumbledore said it would be easy for me, I don't know why but he said it would be." Harry said, still a little confused about that part of the conversation.

There was a knock at the door, Molly and Arthur stepped in the room and told the teenagers to come with them if they wanted to get their books.

It wasn't a very long walk to Flourish an Blotts, it also wasn't very crowded. "Probably because no one else has had their list of books yet" Harry thought.

They stepped back outside with all needed books shrunken, and with a feather-light charm, in their bags.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

**AN/ well what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well that's what reviews are for...**

**Till next time,**

**Orophin**


	3. The Battle

**An/ Hi everyone, I'm back.  
I'm not sure what to make of the low amount of reviews I've had so far.  
I've made sure that you can review even if your just a guest so I don't know what's wrong here.  
Please leave a review. It doesn't have to take long. a few words would suffice.**

** I Promise I'm done whining now so... With pride I present : Chapter 3**

Chapter 3 The Battle

The tell-tale pops of people apparating could be heard all around. The sound was followed by a series of spells all different in colour. A sickening green spell flew just barely past Harry's head. 'Killing Curse' was the first thing that came to Harry's mind. Then instantly he realised. 'This isn't a drill, this is real. An attack on Diagon Alley was taking place right now.'

He drew his wand and started firing every offensive spell that came to mind. Leg Locking charms, Full body binds, stunners and disarming spells. But he couldn't keep that up for long even though Hermione and the Weasley's all joined Harry in casting spells to keep the Death Eaters at bay. The amount of Death Eaters was way too high to hold back.

More pops could be heard coming from behind the small group that was now trying to defend themselves with all their might. Harry cast a quick Protego, and spun around to face the threat coming from the rear. He luckily immediately recognised several faces, faces he associated with the Order of the Phoenix. The Order had come, Harry turned back to the Death Eaters knowing that the Order would give them a bigger chance of fighting off this attack.

They started to force the Death Eaters back and for a moment it seemed like they were going to win this one. But then out of nowhere the one every-one feared appeared in.

Lord Voldemort had joined the attack.

Sending several killing curses different way's, Voldemort slowly made his way toward Harry. Harry stopped fighting for a moment and watched as several brave witches and wizards lost their life to the curses Voldemort had cast in their general direction.

He didn't know them but that fact didn't make it easier to watch. These witches and wizards were still fighting for their side, for the light. Indirectly they were fighting and dying for him , after all he was the chosen one, according to the prophecy he was the only one that could defeat Voldemort and end his reign of terror.

"Harry, always a pleasure to see you." Voldemort taunted. Harry snapped back into reality at his voice.

"I'm sorry Riddle, I would like to say the same, but that would be lying"

He had to duck really fast as Voldemort sent an innocent curse his way, well innocent compared to the killing curses he was throwing just seconds ago.

"How dare you use that name" Voldemort hissed. Several more spells forced Harry, who made sure that no friend of his could be hit by detaching himself from the group of defenders, to raise a couple of shield charms and make some weird jumps as he tried to dodge them.

"It is over Harry Potter" Voldemort said, seemingly cooled down after his outburst of anger over the use of his real name.

"Today I will crush all hope in the wizarding world by ending you pathetic life."

Harry got ready for the worst. He knew that at this point he had no hopes of ever defeating Voldemort. The Dark Lord was just way too strong and way too experienced. The only thing he could do, was to keep him buy for as long as he could so a lot more people could find their way to safety.

He steadied his wand and waited for the first spells to be shot at him. The first one to fly his way was a bone crushing charm.

'I should have known he wanted to make sure that I couldn't dodge his spells after all those times we faces each other.' That was all Harry could think as he tried to dodge the dark spell.

But Harry didn't need to dodge it as a big golden shield was suddenly erected between himself and the spell. As the spell rebounded and Voldemort lazily sidestepped it, Harry looked around to find the one that saved him.

He found Dumbledore with an angry look on his face. Even though Dumbledore was supposed to be on Harry's side he was involuntarily frightened of him, he had never seen Dumbledore so angry.

"This is the second time you made the mistake to show your face Tom." Dumbledore's voice was calm even though his face was clearly not.

"It's was you who made the mistake you old fool, AND STOP CALLING ME TOM." Voldemort roared the last part before sending a volley of spells in Dumbledore's direction.

Death Eaters and defenders both stopped their own fight to watch Dumbledore side stepping and shielding the nasty spells Voldemort had cast. Dumbledore answered with his own volley of spells and the biggest fight Harry had seen in his life was started.

Harry was in shock, even the fight at the ministry wasn't this big. It was clear they were both holding back in the atrium, but now the gloves were off, they both went for the kill.

Harry felt useless just watching the duel between the two most powerful wizards that walked the planet. His eyes darted around Diagon Alley which had turned into a battlefield. Many windows were broken and shops were reduced to rubble because of this fight.

Too many men, women and children were lying dead in the street. He couldn't believe it, he knew that Voldemort's forces were ruthless and always caused as many destructions as the possibly could, but this was too much.

Before he could break down his eyes darted to the Death Eaters still standing there watching the battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore with unlimited fascination.

If Harry couldn't step in and help Dumbledore battle the Dark Lord without getting in his way, he would take down as many Death Eaters as he could.

Determined he raised his wand to a few of them that didn't even register his presence and took them out with stunners and full body binds. Though the Death Eaters were responsible for many deaths here today, he couldn't bring himself to cast curses that were potentially lethal so he stuck with stunners.

He was making big progress until some Death Eaters started to notice that their comrades were falling. Almost immediately the other fights were picked back up but this time the defenders had the advantage.

Suddenly Harry had a very bad feeling, like something bad was about to happen. He turned his attention to the group of red headed blurs and ran over to help them.

Ron was down, unconscious and Hermione was standing over his body protecting him from any further damage. Ginny stood, with tears in her eyes, between their parents in a half circle to protect Hermione and Ron. As soon as Harry joined their fight the Deaths Eaters started falling left and right.

After a while the ministry started showing up and began to help people get to safety and taking out Death Eaters. Voldemort didn't notice too much of it because he was too busy fighting Dumbledore. Many Death Eaters were trying to escape and a lot of them succeeded in doing so. Harry turned his attention back to the battle of the giants that was clearly coming to an end.

Dumbledore and Voldemort both started showing signs of exhaustion and many spells missed their target because of it.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed the terrifying curse.

The time seemed to slow down immensely. Harry could follow the green spell and started to run towards Dumbledore, the intended victim. Dumbledore tried to lift his wand to make something block its path but he was too slow.

The killing curse hit him square in the chest. Harry reached Dumbledore and was only just in time to save Dumbledore from falling to the ground. As Harry caught the older man Voldemort glanced around and realised that this was the end of the attack.

With a high pitched laugh he vanished from Diagon Alley.

Harry didn't even notice, he had all his attention directed at Dumbledore. The man who had only just gave him a mission to find some stones. The man that still had so much to teach him, Harry's mentor and man he loved like a grandfather. That man lay lifeless in Harry's arms.

Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the last century at least, was no more.


	4. The Aftermath

**AN/ It has been a while since I last Updated. (an entire week without a single update)  
The reason is that my girlfriend left me and I realy didn't feel like writing because of it.  
But I'm back now and I hope to start writing a lot more so I can keep my mind off of it.  
**

** But now, no more excuses for this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer/ Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you people I'm NOT a woman?**

Chapter 4 The Aftermath

"Harry!"

Harry didn't look up, he heard someone shout his name but he didn't care. He was too lost in his grief. He felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him away from Dumbledore's lifeless body. But he didn't want to leave the limp form of a man that had stood by his side from the moment he found out he was a wizard.

"Come on mate, there is nothing you can do for him now"

Ron had woken up and was patched up again, now trying to persuade Harry to leave Dumbledore's side.

"He died like he wanted to Harry, in battle, fighting to protect the innocent." Tonks chipped in.

Harry just nodded and stepped away from Albus Dumbledore. He looked around the battlefield once more.

During the last stages of the fight even more got destroyed. Merchandise lay on the street like it was thrown out of the building after an explosion went off in each separate store.

The Death Eaters who were downed were removed and brought to a secure location. The rubble in the street made it hard for the rescuers to come to the aid of those who needed it.

Several dead bodies had found a new place, next to each other and more bodies were being placed next to them. There were wizards conjuring a tent to hide the bodies in until they could be moved, nobody needed to see the dead.

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore wasn't moved yet, as soon as ministry personnel moved to pick up the body of the most respected wizard that the wizarding world had had for the last century, Harry lost his calm.

"How dare he do this? How dare he come in and claim that he owns the wizarding world? Spreading fear and hate among us, telling us that Muggleborn and half-bloods are a disgrace to the wizarding world, while he himself is the product of a Muggle and a witch." Harry nearly screamed causing everyone to look at him.

"He will pay for what he has done. Mark my words, HE WILL PAY!" He was now screaming at the top of his lungs.

What followed was a silence, not an awkward one, just a silence in which everyone took in his words. Harry looked around defiantly, like he dared anyone to say otherwise but nobody did.

Members of the Order raised their wands toward the sky and released an image of a phoenix. And for a moment it seemed the street exploded once more, only this time it were the voices of people cheering on their hero.

Harry Potter will make him pay, Harry Potter will lead us to victory is what everyone thought.

Slowly the cheers started fading away and everybody got back to work. Tonks walked op to Harry who had wandered off during his speech.

"Harry, Dumbledore made one last request to me." She paused for a moment to wipe away a tear.

"He asked me to get you out of the Privet Drive tomorrow. He wanted me to ask Remus to do the same."

Harry looked at her. Dumbledore's last request was also the last request he had made to Dumbledore. The conversation with Dumbledore seemed like a hundred years ago while in fact it was only two hours ago.

"Yes I know" Harry answered softly. "I made that last request to him. I also asked him to ask Dobby to collect my stuff."

"I'll ask Dobby if he wants to do it Harry, Dumbledore probably never got to ask him" she said sadly.

"Thank you. I'll let you know what time I plan to leave."

Harry turned around and started helping people fix the damage that was done to Diagon Alley. After two hours everyone was tired and magically exhausted so they decided it was time for food. A lot of people just went home for dinner promising to come back when they were done.

Some however, wanted to remain in Diagon Alley. Because Harry didn't feel like going back to the Dursley House he too stayed in Diagon Alley, finding himself and his friends a nice restaurant to eat.

"Harry what happens now? Should we still make a search for the stones?" Ginny asked whispering.

"Yes, I think we should, and make even more effort to do so than originally planned. Dumbledore gave me the stones and the information so we could bring back hope to the wizarding world." Harry answered grimly.

They ate their dinner in silence after that and Harry was lost in thoughts. He thought about places where he might find those stones, if only Dumbledore had told him where he found the other stones, maybe he would get some idea's in what kind of places he should be looking.

The more he thought about it the more he realised that Dumbledore didn't give him any information, only what the stones did and that he was supposed to be able to find them easily.

As time passed he became more frustrated with his task, and he got angrier with Dumbledore by the minute.

When dessert came Tonks walked into the restaurant.

"Tonks!" Harry shouted out causing people to jump at the sudden noise.

"I want you to pick me up at 11 tomorrow can you do that?"

"Yeah sure, I asked Dobby to get your stuff. He said he would leave some clothes for you and bring the rest to your room at Hogwarts. He probably already did."

"Thanks Tonks." Harry smiled but the smile never reached his eyes.

When they were all done they went to pay but the owner wouldn't hear of it. "You all fought so bravely to preserve everything in this street, I can't let any of you pay. This one is on the house" He said. He couldn't be persuaded to change his mind.

They left the restaurant to get back to work. By the time they were done with all the repairs it was starting to get dark. Everyone started to get home. Tonks and Shacklebolt brought Harry home before going back to their respective own.

And now Harry was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He glanced at the clock again, 4:10 the alarm clock read. Finally sleep overtook Harry. Still his sleep wasn't a quiet one, he had terrible nightmares.

He saw Dumbledore dying over and over again and Voldemort laughing.

Suddenly the dreams shifted and he found himself in a cave. He walked towards the opening and found himself at Hogwarts. He was in a cave close to the Black Lake.

He turned around. He could have sworn he had heard a soft buzzing sound, not unlike Dudley's cell phone. He decided to check out what was making the noise so he walked inside with his wand lit. After a while he found the item that was making this buzzing sound.

A small stone suddenly it up like it knew Harry was there. He picked it up and saw a marking on it, he couldn't believe it. He found another Stone of Sapphirus.

The alarm clock woke him up rather abruptly. Quickly he checked whether he could find the stone.

Apparently it wasn't supposed to be that easy because he couldn't find the stone anywhere. He looked at the alarm clock, it told him it was 9:30.

Only one and a half hour till he would be gone from this place for good. Suddenly he had a thought, if the blood ward failed that would mean that anyone could enter this house.

Even if he wasn't here the Death Eaters or even Voldemort himself would find this place and kill every one he could find. He had to tell the Dursley's to pack. They had to leave too, as soon as they could.

He ran downstairs, all the Dursley's were already sitting in the kitchen eating their breakfast.

"I have to tell you something and you need to listen very carefully." Harry started.

"Who do you think you are boy telling us what to do?" Vernon shouted.

"No you really need to listen to me. Your lives depend on it."

"Don't you dare try to threaten us boy!" Vernon started to get Purple already.

Harry took out his wand.

"What do you think you are doing with that piece of wood, you know you're not…" Vernon tried to make more sound but he couldn't.

Harry had silenced him with his wand.

"I'm not allowed to do what exactly? I'm of age now, I can do magic whenever I want so listen closely. At noon today the blood protection spell that was placed on this house will fail. That means there is nothing protecting you from the one that is out to kill me."

Dudley shuddered while Aunt Petunia looked shocked.

"Why would he come after us if you aren't here? I mean he wants to kill you not us." Aunt Petunia asked the young wizard.

"It won't matter whether I'm here or not, I've been living in this house for sixteen years. While doing so you kept both me and yourself safe. That's all that is going to matter to him, you have helped me reach adulthood, kept him from touching me and I kept him from touching you. But I can't protect you for much longer."

Harry paused for a second to look at Vernon who had stopped trying to shout and sat quietly as realisation dawned. Harry cancelled the silencing spell.

"You can speak if you want to Uncle Vernon. I think you realise the gravity of this situation."

Vernon nodded.

"What do you propose we do?"

**AN/ So I hope you enjoyed that. I don't know when the next upload is going to be. Might be tomorrow or might be Saturday, I'm not sure. **

**Please let me know what you think and leave a review.**

**Orophin**


	5. Getting to Safety

**AN/ Hi!**

**I'm a bit late with this uploading thing. Things have gotten crazy at work and with hobbies and sleeping**  
**i could hardly find time to sleep, much less to even open my laptop.**

** But let us get on with the story. that's what your here for and not my ANs.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not british i'm Dutch... so clearly I'm not JKR. **

**Chapter 5 getting to safety**

_Harry paused for a second to look at Vernon who had stopped trying to shout and sat quietly as realisation dawned. Harry cancelled the silencing spell. "You can speak if you want to Uncle Vernon. I think you realise the gravity of this situation." Vernon nodded. "What do you propose we do?"_

Harry was taken aback by that question. He had never expected this, this was the first time Vernon was reasonable towards him.

"I propose you make a list as fast as you can of all the stuff you need to bring and leave with me, we will go to a secure location and we can make plans after that."

"Why just a list?" Vernon asked puzzled.

"You're probably not going to like this but…" Harry started watching Vernon's every move. When it didn't look like Vernon was going to explode he continued.

"I'm going to have to use some magic to pack. We simply don't have the time to pack everything by hand, if the option was there I would do it but it isn't there."

Vernon looked like he was going to be sick.

"Very well, if there is no other way. Petunia, Dudley start making a list of what you really need to bring. Boy can you start packing your own stuff?"

"My stuff is already at the secure location, a house elf took care of that. But I can get started on your clothes if you'd like."

Vernon had already started making his own list and crossed the first thing on the list what so happened to be clothes.

"Yeah sure, go do that we'll do this" the breakfast was long forgotten.

Harry jumped up the stairs after a glass of water. He called Dobby and the house elf appeared.

"Harry Potter Sir had asked for Dobby sir?" the house elf squeaked.

"Yes, can you send some trunks here? I need them to move my relatives as well. And do you think you can inform whoever is in charge at Hogwarts that a few more people will come with me?"

"Dobby would do anything for Mr Harry Potter sir." The house elf said bowing so low his nose touched the ground and with a pop he vanished.

Harry started summoning the clothes of the Dursley's, he began with those of Vernon and Petunia. He folded them neatly using his wand and placed them on the bed. When he got to the point of summoning Dudley's clothes Dobby returned.

"Dobby has brought trunks as you asked Harry Potter sir, and I told Headmistress McGonagall there would be more guests Harry Potter sir."

"Thank you Dobby, enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you Harry Potter sir." Dobby bowed and disappeared.

He finished the packing of the clothes and left enough room for everything else that needed to be packed, because he had shrunken all clothes they didn't take much space.

Harry went back downstairs with the trunks floating behind him. He glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, 10:30.

Time was running out, Tonks and Professor Lupin would be here in half an hour.

Dudley had finished making his list. To Harry's surprise there was no tv or game consoles on there, Instead there were sport equipment and books. Harry looked stunned at Dudley and raised an eyebrow. Dudley just shrugged.

"I figured wizards don't use electricity so tv's or consoles would be useless, so I thought it might be a good idea to lose some weight. It's not like there is anything else to do there."

"This is something I really didn't expect Big D." Harry started summoning the stuff on the list anyway. But Harry soon realised that the trunk would be very heavy. The shrinking charm might shrink the object but it doesn't decrease weight. At one point there was so many stuff he started to shrink the objects, Dudley's eyes got bigger every time Harry shrunk an item.

When Harry was done shrinking and summoning he pointed his wand towards the object and made a movement towards the trunk and turned to Vernon. He took Vernon's list from him and wanted to start summoning the stuff on the list while Dudley's stuff was still trying to fit inside the trunk that was meant for Dudley.

"Wow, what else can you do Harry?" Dudley couldn't take it anymore. He just had to ask that question. Harry chuckled.

"Do you really want to know Dudley?" Dudley just nodded and Harry grinned.

He took Petunia's list as well and closed his eyes, concentrating his magic to bend to his will. He put his hand holding the lists straight in front of him. When he put his arm down the lists floated in mid-air. Harry tapped the lists with his wand and the words came to life. Jumping of the pages the words floated towards the objects the words described.

Every one of those things was suddenly repaired if they were even the slightest bit damaged. After that the stuff started to shrink and floated to the trunks, filling each trunk with the objects the new owners wished to pack. Now every Dursley was impressed.

"Wow, that is amazing" was Dudley's response.

"No that was nothing. Just a combination of small and simple spells." Harry said while closing the trunks. He charmed the trunks with a feather-light charm and banished them to the corner of the room.

"Dobby!" Harry shouted.

The house elf appeared with a small pop and Petunia let out a scream at the sight of the creature.

"I'm sorry to call on you again Dobby but I need your help again" Harry said to the smiling house elf while silencing Petunia with a wave of his wand.

"Is no problem Harry Potter sir, what do you wish?" The Dursley's exchanged looks at the antics of this strange creature.

"I need you to take those trucks to where you took my stuff."

"Yes Harry Potter sir, I will do it immediately Harry Potter sir." And with a pop the house elf disappeared along with the trunks.

At that moment someone knocked at the door. Harry looked at the clock, 10:55. It wasn't usual for Tonks to be early. Petunia already started to walk to the front door when Harry called her back.

"Don't go, we don't know who is standing in front of that door. Dumbledore might have been wrong and maybe the blood ward failed earlier than expected. Besides it's not like them to be early. I'll go and make sure it's safe."

Another knock at the door.

Harry walked towards the door with his wand securely in his hands and pointed to the door.

"Who is there!" He shouted.

"It's us Harry, Remus and Tonks." A male voice said. "Open the door."

"What creature was in the corner of your office at Hogwarts the first time I set foot in it?" Harry asked.

"A Grindylow" Remus answered. "And Tonks, What was Dumbledore's last request he made on my behalf?"

"To help you to get safely to Hogwarts without running the risk of you harming your family." Tonks answered dutifully.

Harry opened the door with a wave of his wand but kept it up.

"Come in, I'm not lowering my wand until you are inside." If Tonks and Remus were surprised by Harry's reaction they didn't show it. Once they were inside a quick 'Colloportus'closed the door and sealed it. When they reached the living room however it was their turn to train their wands on Harry.

While the Dursley's, who had moved from the kitchen into the living room, gasped.

"Show us you patronus Harry." Remus ordered him.

While Harry did a wordless patronus charm a big silvery stag shot out. Parading across the room once before disappearing.

Tonks was satisfied and lowered her want, but Remus kept his trained on Harry.

"I want to hear you speak the incantation too Harry."

Harry flashed a grin.

"Expecto Patronus" and again the stag appeared and disappeared.

Now Remus finally lowered his wand.

"Sorry Harry but we had to be absolutely certain."

"Yes I know that's why I went through that routine as well."

"Are you ready to go Harry?" Tonks asked Harry.

"There has been a change of plans. We need to take the Dursley's with us as well." Harry said.

"Harry are you sure that that is what you want?" Remus asked concerned.

"It's not a matter of wanting it or not anymore professor. If the blood ward fails Voldemort will enter this house and kill anyone present."

Harry explained as though he was a professor answering a student's question.

"You are right, I haven't thought about it earlier but that would probably be the case."

"So, Remus you take Vernon for side-along and Tonks you take Dudley." Harry said taking charge.

"I'll take Petunia with me."

Dudley made only the smallest of sounds but Harry noticed.

"Something wrong Dudley?" He asked the boy.

"I just wondered if I could come with you instead."

Harry thought about it for a moment and said. "Alright Dudley will come with me, Tonks you take Petunia."

He looked at his aunt and uncle.

"These people can protect you, stay close to them. This woman here is Tonks."Tonks gave a little wave to say hello.

"Tonks is an auror, a sort of heavy equipped police officer, and her job is to protect people and put the bad ones behind bars."

Harry paused for a moment and pointed to Remus.

"This is Remus Lupin" Remus gave a small nod. "He is the best defence against the dark arts teacher that we had. He is also a very important member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Now that we know who's who I believe it's time to go so get ready, the ride will not be pleasant. The apparition point is the Shrieking Shack." Harry said.

"What's the Shrieking Shack?" Dudley asked.

"It's a house close to Hogwarts that is said to haunted." Harry responded with a grin.

"It's not actually haunted is it?" Dudley asked him while starting to shiver.

"No Dudley it isn't, the screams heard from that shack are the screams of a werewolf." Harry answered nearly unable to hide his amusement.

Dudley paled at that answer and looked like he was about to wet himself.

"3, 2, 1 Lets go."

As soon as Harry spoke those last words three pops were heard, leaving the Privet Drive number four empty.

**AN/ So what do you think? Leave me a message or review and you'll make me very happy indeed.**

** Orophin**


	6. Time for some more answers

**AN/ okay I know I haven't uploaded in a while and all, but honestly I'm a little sad about the amount of reviews I get. I have to admit that with no time on my hands anymore since I started dating again i also lost my inspiration. i hope to find some soon but until then 12 or thirteen chapters is all i can do. **

**I already typed whatever happens with the stones so I'm just trying to wrap things up now. Sadly I have yet to find a believable way to kill off old Voldy-shorts without using the horcruxes. But maybe that is something that will be told in another story if I find my inspiration again.**

**And who knows maybe some other aspiring writer wants to pick it up. I wouldn't know, I haven't been getting Reviews lately.**

**Anyway on with the story. The arrival at Hogwarts.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 time for some more answers**

Three small pops marked the arrival of six people. The wizards and witch among them raised their wand almost immediately without any questions asked the older man said.

"Grindylow" the younger man nodded and looked at the witch expectantly.

"To help you to get safely to Hogwarts without running the risk of you harming your family." Again the younger man nodded but this time he said:

"Expecto Patronum."

A silver stag shot out his wand and walked up to the older man, shook his head and disappeared.

"Apparently Prongs thinks you aged too fast Remus." Harry chuckled.

"Yes that would seem like something he would say." Remus laughed.

The Dursley's were at a loss.

"Can that stag talk Harry" Dudley asked confused.

"No Dudley, My father's nickname was prongs, he had the ability to change himself into a stag. That is why this protection charm has turned into an exact copy of my father's animagus." Harry smiled.

Harry's happy mood didn't last long. They used the tunnel towards Hogwarts and with every step they took more grief crept into Harry's heart. When they reached the end of the tunnel Remus hit the knot on the tree to make it freeze.

They got out of the hole safely and walked up to the school where they were greeted by a not too happy Professor McGonagall. She raised her wand.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to us during the last Order meeting." She said briskly.

"Harry is the best hope we have, trust him" Tonks and Remus said in unison.

The Dursley's gasped and stared at Harry who could only blink and stare at the three magical beings. McGonagall pointed her wand at Harry.

"Your patronus should suffice I believe."

And once more the stag patronus paraded around this time stopping at Harry's feet, looking at him expectantly.

"I know Prongs" Harry whispered sadly. "We'll get him". And the stag disappeared.

Harry turned his attention to McGonagall who had now lowered her wand, apparently satisfied with their answers.

"Does Professor Dumbledore have a painting already?" McGonagall nodded, a single tear trailing over her cheek.

"I need to speak with him alone if that's possible."

Petunia having heard about wizarding paintings from her sister looked confused. "Why don't you just speak to him in person?" she asked Harry.

Harry couldn't keep his face blank anymore and some tears found their way to his eyes. Blinking furiously he said to her.

"Last night there was an attack on Diagon Alley. A lot of people lost their lives to protect others. Dumbledore fought Voldemort in a very difficult duel. He matched every spell Voldemort had thrown at him with his own, all but one. Dumbledore was hit by the killing curse and lost his life. He is no longer with us."

Petunia was shocked. She had heard Lily say, all those years back, that Dumbledore was one of the most powerful wizards of the last century. To hear that he lost his life because of the madman that was now chasing them scared her a lot.

And then Vernon made the biggest mistake of his life, once before he insulted Albus Dumbledore in front of a wizard resulting in a pig's tail growing out his sons bottom. But now he took his stupidity to a new level.

"Good, another one of those freaks gone"

Before Petunia and Dudley could react, Vernon was hit by four spells.

One was a full body bind while the others were less friendly. He was gagged and tied up, sporting a beautiful pig's nose and was turned upside down, like he was hanging on a rope that bound his ankles.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of us" Remus growled, almost repeating the words Hagrid spoke when Harry first met him, his growl was dangerously close to his werewolf self.

"Can I speak with him?" Harry asked McGonagall.

She nodded. While Tonks and Remus brought the Dursley's to the great hall, making Vernon float in front of them, Harry followed his transfigurations professor to the headmasters office.

When she had spoken the password to the gargoyle in front of the staircase she turned around.

"When you finished come to the great hall. We'll be waiting for you there."

"Thank you professor" Harry said and went upstairs.

When he got there all portraits were either sleeping or pretending to be, all except one. Professor Dumbledore had been expecting him.

"Ah Harry there you are."Albus started.

"Don't be sad about my demise, I wouldn't have it any other way. I died protecting the innocent and those I cared about, there is no shame in that." He said after seeing the sad look on Harry's face.

"I'll try sir" Harry said stiffly.

"There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Ah, straight to business." A tear left Harry's eyes as he remembered the last conversation he had with Dumbledore while he was alive.

"I'm afraid so sir. It's rather important."

"Well alright, tell me what you want to discuss."

"When you found the stones, were there any protective enchantments surrounding the place? And how did you find them, because I think I know where to find another." Harry looked at the painting of Dumbledore who was thinking about the questions.

"Well" Dumbledore started. "When I found the first stone I was busy preparing to fight Grindelwald. Usually I meditate when I know I'm about to engage in a duel, so that is exactly when I did. I simply found myself standing somewhere else and a stone started lighting up. I examined the rock and found myself back where I used to be." He paused for a moment.

"After I defeated Grindelwald I was tired, I sat down and found myself staring at a single stone on the ground. After I picked it up I suddenly relived the vision of when I first found it and saw 4 other pieces of the stone, unfortunately I didn't see their locations." Dumbledore said with regret.

"What about the other one sir?" Harry asked almost impatiently.

"Yes, the other stone." Dumbledore's face changed into a sad one.

"I found the second one on Halloween 1981. The day your parents died and Voldemort lost his power. Hagrid was already on his way to retrieve you from what remained of James' and Lilly's house."

He paused and swallowed the lump that was tuck in his throat. Harry just blinked, He didn't really remember anything about his parents so although he felt really sad about it he didn't feel the same emotions as Dumbledore clearly did.

"I was sitting at my desk when suddenly I had another vision. I stood in a muggle neighbourhood and found another stone lighting up luckily this time I could see a street sign. It read, Private Drive. As soon as I read that sign I snapped out of it. It was time to visit the street, I knew that you aunt and uncle lived there because I arranged for you to be left in their care." Dumbledore paused to chough and continued.

"I apparated to the end of the street and immediately recognised the surroundings. I searched the ground and sure enough I found the stone. Again in relived the vision and this time I saw the other stones like I did before, but I saw the location of the one I already found."

"After that I decided to research the stones and found their origins. I knew then I had found two of the fabled Stones of Sapphirus."

"So there were no protection spells?" Harry asked unsurely.

"No Harry, the stones don't need protection because you can only find them if you already know where they are. And the only way you can know where they are is if they allow you to, and they only allow you to know if you are a champion of the light and in search to bring back hope." Dumbledore explained.

"I had a vision of one of the stones. It happened almost like you described, only I was asleep. I know where it is. Should I go out and find it?" Harry asked expectantly.

"If you will not be in danger yourself I think that is a good idea. You know where it is, you have seen it. Even if you explain the location to anyone else they will not be able to find it even if it was right in front of them."

"Thank you sir. I will retrieve the stone immediately."

"Good luck Harry."

Harry walked towards the door.

"Oh and Harry." Harry turned around to find out what Dumbledore wanted to tell him.

"I know it might sound cruel or even strange, but, Happy Birthday Harry."

**AN/ So thank you for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it let me know how you feel about it even if it is just ne simple word.**

**Have a good day everyone! **

**Orophin**


End file.
